


Meat Buns

by feels_train



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i dont even know what is this, i warned you, no dont open this, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feels_train/pseuds/feels_train
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi not Koushi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meat Buns

**Author's Note:**

> i know i suck but i hope you smiled

"Kageyama has definitely the plumpest and most delicious butt." Hinata absentmindedly gropes the air.

"No way!!" Nishinoya screams, jumping as tall as his height as if to emphasize his argument, "Asahi's is steamingly the hottest there is!"

"Whatever you guys say," Yamaguchi sighs and chomps on his meat bun "But sorry, Tsukki's is the greatest."

"No. It's Kageyama's"  
"Asahi's"  
"Tsukki's"  
"Kageyama's"  
"Asahi's"  
"TSUKKI"  
"KAGEYAMA"  
"ASAHI"  
"KEI"  
"TOBI-- K-KAGEYAMA!"

"What are you guys doing?" Suga who was trailing behind them asks, face amused.

"Debating who has the most scrumptuous meat buns." Nishinoya pouts.

Koushi raises an eyebrow, "What are you guys talking about.." He smiles, "We all know Daichi's ass is the greatest in Miyagi."

 

They all clicked their tongues in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first fic im ded


End file.
